Tomorrow Can Wait
by ScarGlamour
Summary: This is my first attempt at fiction, I'm a poet , it popped out yesterday afternoon, it's post Dark Ritual. I know many people felt there should have been some kind of emotional exchange between the Warden and Alistair if romanced, here is my crack at it! Just a short scene.


She paced about the floor of their quarters at the castle like a confined Mabari, a plethora of emotions surging beneath her usually calm exterior. Had she made the right decision? For him? For them? The thought of his possible death served only to evoke a strong feeling of despair and a deep, deep anxiety. Morrigan had been right of course, he would never allow her to make the final blow, he was a gentleman, more than that, she was his beloved, his betrothed, no, he would not allow her to do that.

She fought back a pang of jealousy as her thoughts drifted to unwanted scenes of the act that was taking place at this very moment down the hall. Jealousy gave way to anger, anger to frustration which was finally abated yet again by despair and anxiety, she then felt relieved of all thought of stopping this.. this ritual. She could not, however much she wanted to, the cost was too high. She would die a thousand times to save him, as he would her, but was THIS the right thing to do? Her inner dialogue took over as if on cue.

_Oh Maker, what have you done? Calm yourself, you know how this would likely end, if this were to even end, how could it? What about Riordan? If he were to make good on his promise, would all this then be for nothing? Is this worth it? You know there is a chance Riordan will fail, nothing is certain, what then?_

It was then that she was stirred from her reverie by the door opening gently, she turned to see him close it behind him. Her stomach lurched at the sight of him, with love, with pain and sadness. His face was unreadable at that moment...wait regret? Maybe regret?

_Wel__l,_ she thought to herself, _I suppose that would be __preferable__ to o__utright ecstasy..._

She turned to face him and slowly raised her gaze to meet his

"Alistair I..."

"It's done" He said

"I don't think I want to talk about it anymore. I don't...think, I'd actually be glad if I never saw her again..." He took a slow, deep breath.

"I knew she'd drop something monstrous on us one day, didn't I warn you? And there we go...monstrous, monstrous and...eurgh" Alistair shuddered as the words escaped his lips.

She sought his hand with her own, his fingers grasping hers in response.

"Are you okay love?" His voice was heavy with concern.

"I'm...I'll be fine Alistair, I have to say though, this was the hardest thing I've ever had to endure alone, this short time spent here...alone".

He pulled her to him, the back of his hand softly tracing the line of her jaw

"You know, I never would have even considered that for anyone but you. I think maybe it was for the best. Don't get me wrong, it was the most horrifying and disgusting thing I've ever done and I was raised by dogs remember? I've done some pretty disgusting things but that? That takes the cake! The hideous, rancid cake that you find at the back of the larder that you'd forgotten about...two years later! All covered in mould and...and bits of fluff!"

She couldn't help but smile, _Al__ways the joker__._ She thought. _I__sn't that what made me fall in love with him to begin with? I wouldn't change him for all the gold in the deep roads_.

Her gaze lifted once again as the smile faded. "I'm so sorry."

"I know you are love" He replied with a smile.

"I just hope we don't live to regret this. You don't think an old god might have the decency to let us die before it does...whatever it is old gods do? Do you? I mean, it's only thirty years, give or take, what's that to an immortal?"

She smiled. "Alistair?"

"Yes my dear?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't want to talk about it anymore?"

"Weeeell" He replied. "I thought maybe you'd want to know how utterly horrific it was..."

She considered this for a moment. "Okay, thank you for sharing that with me...I think".

His face became serious just for a moment. "You know? I think if this has done anything, it's strengthened what I feel for you. I didn't think that was possible" He smiled as he held her face in his hands. "I guess I was wrong"

He wrapped her in his arms lovingly as if she were the most precious thing in all of Thedas and in that moment, she knew all that she needed to know, he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Now I'm done talking about it, I love you so much"

"I love you too, always"

"I think I'll take a bath, I feel the need to wash away a different kind of...taint, and what sort of king would I be if I were to greet the archdemon tomorrow with this...stench!"

She took his hand once again in hers. "Good idea, need a hand with that?" She asked with a wink.

"I think I do, maybe even two?" He replied as a boyish grin played across his features.

"What can I say? Your wish is my command my liege." She gave a deep, mock bow as he led her from the room.

Tomorrow could wait, everything could wait.


End file.
